


Furcht ist das Herz eines Wortes mit sechs Buchstaben

by under_a_linden_tree



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 31 Days of Ineffables Advent Calendar Challenge 2019 (Good Omens), Angst, Crowley in Denial (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Deutsch | German, Love, M/M, Other, Pining, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_linden_tree/pseuds/under_a_linden_tree
Summary: Da gibt es ein Monster, das lebt in seiner Brust.Übersetzung von "Fear is the Heart of a Four Letter Word" von Liquid_Lyrium.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Furcht ist das Herz eines Wortes mit sechs Buchstaben

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liquid_Lyrium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquid_Lyrium/gifts).
  * A translation of [Fear is the Heart of a Four Letter Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412005) by [Liquid_Lyrium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquid_Lyrium/pseuds/Liquid_Lyrium). 



> Für das Stichwort des "Liebens".
> 
> Vielen Dank an Liquid_Lyrium für die Erlaubnis, dieses Ficlet zu übersetzen!

Da gibt es ein Monster, das lebt in seiner Brust.

Es zog ein, als er gerade nicht hin sah.

Er hat gelernt, wie man es dazu bringt, leise zu sein. Beruhige es. Ringe es nieder. Er befürchtet, dass eines Tages die Ketten zerbrechen werden. Dass es irgendwie zu groß werden wird für den Käfig seiner Rippen. Dass es stark wird, von den Speiseresten und dem gelegentlichen Steak, das ihm zugeworfen wird.

Da gibt es ein Monster, das versteckt sich in seiner Brust. Crowley weißt nicht, welche Gestalt es hat. Er weiß, dass es grausam ist, dass es ihn in Stücke reißen könnte, einfacher als das Gravitationspotential und die Herzen der Sterne, mit denen er sich gespielt hatte. Er weiß nicht, was es ist; weigert sich, es im Lichte zu betrachten.

Einzig im Dunkeln. Immer im Dunkeln.

Das Monster trägt einen Namen, der aus sechs Buchstaben besteht. Sechs Leerstellen. Drei und drei. Addiert. Damit es eine Summe ergibt.

Im Dunkeln kann Crowley sich zum Narren halten, sich einreden, es wäre Begier. Sich um eine gekrümmte Klaue winden. Eintauchen in einen feuchten Schlund. Es auf seinen Fingern schmecken. Den Blitz, der durch seine Blutbahnen zuckt, Begier nennen und die Tatsache ignorieren, dass der Name für das Monster nicht passt. Die Tatsache ignorieren, dass er sich vollauf bewusst ist, wie  _ Begier  _ aussieht. Die Tatsache ignorieren, dass er das Gesicht des Monsters nicht kennt.

Nichts, das Begier befriedigt, befriedigt dieses Ding in seiner Brust. Es hungert nach mehr. Nach allem.

Manchmal nennt er es Wunsch. Er ist ein Dämon, schlussendlich. Und warum sollte er sich nicht mehr wünschen, alles wünschen? Einzig… darin liegt doch das Problem, nicht wahr?  _ Alles _ .  _ Alles  _ ist ein angsteinjagendes Konzept. So viel gibt es, das in  _ Allem  _ enthalten ist. Es erscheint wie die Erfindung eines dritten Alternativtreffpunkts. Das Durchführen der weltlängsten Nacht-und-Nebelaktion, bei der  _ alles  _ auf dem Spiel steht. Es erscheint, als suche er einen Buchladen heim, obwohl er doch nicht liest. Als überreiche er eine Tasche voll Bücher und sagte, dass es nichts wäre, obwohl es doch alles ist. Manchmal sieht  _ Alles  _ so aus: einem Engel, der seine Art zu fahren hasst, anzubieten, ihn nach Hause zu fahren. Schnell genug zu fahren, sodass er vielleicht an diesem unerkannten Ding vorbeizieht, das sich zwischen seinen Rippen verankert hat. Manchmal sieht es so aus: zum Mittagessen gehen. Das Biest in seiner Brust füttern, seinen Forderungen nachgeben, mit welchem Stück auch immer, das aus gestohlener Zeit heraus geschnitzt werden kann und das man dann  _ genug  _ nennt. Allein… das ist es nicht.

Es gibt nicht ausreichend  _ Alles _ , um das Ding in seiner Brust zufrieden zu stellen. Er hat ein nicht unbeträchtliches Maß an Schöpfungskraft und Crowley ist sich sicher, dass diese sechs-Buchstaben-Kreatur in seiner Brust das gesamte Universum verschlingen könnte und immer noch mehr verlangen würde.

Manchmal nennt er es Flamme, wenn es unter seiner Haut lodert. Die verkohlten Überbleibsel seiner Seele mit Brandblasen überzieht. Wenn es nach mehr Brennstoff schreit, als er geben kann. Seine Lungen mit etwas beißendem füllt, gleich Rauch. Ihn warnt, wenn er zu nahe kommt. Er brannte dereinst, er wird wieder brennen.

Wenn es zu leise ist, dann denkt er manchmal, es sei Furcht. Die Höhlenkammern, die es über lange Jahrhunderte hinweg eingeritzt hat, geben ihm endlos Platz, sich zu verstecken. Ihn zu verfolgen. Kann das Angesicht der Furcht jemals begriffen werden? Ist es nicht das Unbekannte, das ein Ding furchteinflößend macht? Nein, Crowley fürchtet das Monster. Das Monster fürchtet ihn ihn. Es ist nicht Furcht, obwohl es manchmal droht, ihn bis aufs Mark auszusaugen. Ihn zu fressen und mit seinen inneren Organen anzufangen. Sein Herz zu verschlingen und ihn mit sich selbst in den Abgrund zu schleifen. Den Dämon von innen nach außen zu kehren und seine Knochen auszuspeien.

Manchmal denkt er, es könnte das Hoffen sein. Während dunkler, trunkener Nächte, wenn er die Hände ausstreckt und sich selbst davon überzeugen kann, dass die Kreatur die sanftesten, rundsten Wangen hat, die er jemals gesehen hat. Er muss seine Augen schließen, sich selbst blind halten, in Nächten wie diesen. Denn wenn das Monster denkt, dass es das Hoffen ist, beginnt es zu strahlen. Droht es, sich offenzulegen. Sich zu zeigen. Sein wahres Gesicht zu enthüllen, seinen wahren Namen.

Er ist nicht dafür gewappnet, noch nicht.

Er wird nie dafür gewappnet sein.

Er wird dem Monster nicht sein Herz überlassen.

**Author's Note:**

> Die Übersetzung weicht in einem großen Punkt vom Original ab: während es bei Liquid_Lyrium 4 Buchstaben sind, habe ich mich im Deutschen für 6 entschieden, um die Entsprechungen möglichst gut widerzuspiegeln.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Furcht ist das Herz eines Wortes mit sechs Buchstaben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406748) by [Liquid_Lyrium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquid_Lyrium/pseuds/Liquid_Lyrium)




End file.
